1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a connector, in particular, to a USB connector adapted for a connection with a device (e.g., USB flash drive), such that the device won't be extracted or stolen at will.
2. Description of Prior Art
Universal Series Bus or so-called USB is a serial bus standard connecting external device. Because of the biggest merit of supporting hot plugging and “plug-and-play”, USB is comprehensively used in computer today. When a device is plugged in, computer mainframe will load driving software needed by this device, which is more convenient than using PCI and ISA serial bus.
Since of USB connector, USB plug of external device can be quickly plugged in and used simultaneously. But, there is no mechanism existing between the USB connector and the USB plug of the external device for preventing the extraction. Therefore, as long as the USB plug of the external device is still plugged in the USB connector, the external device in connection with the USB connector is easily extracted and stolen, when user leaves the computer.
Accordingly, as disclosed in ROC Patent No. I273161 and entitled “Locking Structure of USB Connector”, a locking structure with password is additionally arranged on the USB connector. But, since this kind of locking structure is exposed to the outside, thief can easily get rid of password to steal the external device.